


Pleasing His Masters 如何取悅主人

by jls20011425



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Cameras, Dom Harry, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, Filming, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Merlin likes to watch, Spreader Bars, Sub Eggsy, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 哈蛋, 梅蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一切正該如此。Eggsy跪在地上，扣著手銬 ，不住哀求，Merlin在Harry耳邊催促他逼迫他們的男孩多一點點。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing His Masters 如何取悅主人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pleasing His Masters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039610) by [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica). 



> 授權：

　　「求你了，先生。」Eggsy哀求道。他跪在地上，雙手被鐵鍊與皮革手銬綁在身後，腳踝亦有配套道具，鋥亮的舒展桿將雙腳分開。他的陰莖紅腫發硬，頂端緩緩漏出腺液。絕望的完美體現。

　　Harry刻意看了看有技巧遍佈空房的無數鏡頭，然後望回Eggsy。

　　「兩、兩位先生。」Eggsy結結巴巴道，糾正說法，為時已晚。

　　「Eggsy。」Harry嘖聲道。「多麼容易。你乖乖聽話，就可以射。就是這麼簡單，然而……」Harry陰沉地話音漸止。他看著Eggsy恐慌起來，幾乎可以看見他慾望腐化的腦袋裡思緒呆滯運轉。已經好幾個小時了，Harry開始想Eggsy是不是故意的——是不是他單純喜歡飽受屈辱折磨、被放著不管渴求更多， _勝過_ 射出來。

　　「做吧。」Merlin在耳機催促，所以只有Harry聽見。房間裡也有揚聲器，但通常Merlin傾向只是觀賞，又或者舒服待在控制室內指揮行動。「看看他，Harry，他需要更多。就像我們先前討論那樣。」

　　Harry盡量不讓臉上閃過一絲洩氣。他們討論 _過_ 這件事，Harry清楚記得他力陳己見認為Eggsy未準備好，還未。但話說回來，Eggsy從未就此問題強硬說不，挑戰他的極限，是的，但從未徹底否決。

　　「有需要他會說安全詞。你知道他會的。」Merlin又再插話，從視頻畫面清楚看見Harry猶豫了。

　　Harry知道他說得沒錯。

　　「閉上雙眼，張開嘴。就連你也能處理這種毫不複雜的指令，對吧，Eggsy？」Harry冷笑道。

　　「是的，兩位先生。」Eggsy答道，照著他的話做。

　　Harry從肩膀槍套拔出槍來。皮革劃出吱吱聲，Eggsy發出微乎其微的小小呻吟——微弱得Harry甚至不肯定Merlin有沒有聽見。Harry的Kingsman標配TT-30擦拭乾淨，卸下子彈，但Eggsy不知情。Harry上了槍膛。咔一聲在房間空蕩蕩四面牆迴盪，聽上去像威脅。

　　「舔。」Harry指示道，把槍管壓向Eggsy分開的嘴唇。

　　隨著Eggsy粉紅的舌尖試探舔過槍管，嘴唇顫抖著含上去， Merlin在Harry耳邊呻吟。

　　「這就對了，Eggsy。你會為我們做任何事，對嗎？無論我們要求什麼。真是完美的男孩。」Harry說，為了強調，兀地將槍推進Eggsy嘴裡。Eggsy含著發出呻吟，唾液開始從嘴角滴落下巴。漂亮至極。Eggsy沉浸其中，沉浸他們的遊戲裡，放下身段直至自身存在只為取悅他的主人——世上最美麗的事不過如此。

　　「是的。」Harry聽見Merlin嘆息。「是的，他是完美的。讓他多做一會兒，然後獎勵他。這段錄像，Harry。天啊，我會觀賞上好幾個月。如果你這次讓他對準鏡頭，或許我甚至會和你分享。」

　　「你喜歡嗎？喜歡為我們跪在地上，做我們要求的任何事嗎？」Harry問道，從Eggsy嘴中抽出黏滿唾液的槍。

　　「是的。」Eggsy喘著氣道，「噢操，是的，兩位先生。我愛死了。」

　　「嗯，你的確是，對嗎？」Harry哼了一聲，鞋尖踩上Eggsy漏著汁液的勃起，壓向男孩腹部。Eggsy肆意呻吟，蹭向Harry的鞋子。「小心了。」Harry說著放下腳，用槍愛撫Eggsy的臉頰。「你還記得上次提前釋放發生什麼事，對吧，男孩？」

　　Eggsy雙眼恐懼睜大，迅速點點頭。Harry用槍管挑起Eggsy下巴。「說話，Eggsy。」他警告道。

　　「是的，兩位先生。我記得。」Eggsy急忙回答，聲音帶著一絲顫抖。上次Eggsy沒得到允許就射出來，結果要戴上貞操帶被持續監視兩週，以防Eggsy運用特長解開那小小的鎖。不消說，Eggsy不願重演那段經歷。這個威脅足以讓他時刻警惕。

　　「很好，Eggsy。」Harry說著，套起他的槍。他從房間唯一的椅上抓過床墊扔到Eggsy面前，推他下去。他胸膛重重落下，扯動束縛幾下才安頓在新位置上。

　　Harry跪在他旁邊，用幾秒看看四周，確保擋住愈少鏡頭愈好。他抓住粗大塞子底部——幾個小時前Eggsy銬在椅上，雙腿漂亮張得大開時他塞進土去的。他緩慢得幾乎令人痛苦地拔出，確保做的時候Eggsy感受到每一絲每一毫。Eggsy表現出色，除了呼吸粗重幾近一聲不吭，極力穩著臀部。當塞子滑出來Harry就獎勵了他，兩根手指探進他濕濡敞開的後穴，直抵前列腺。

　　Eggsy哭叫出聲，在地上扭動，Harry看著他肩膀與手臂的肌肉鼓起，扯緊了束縛。Harry抓住他手銬之間短短的鐵鍊，用力一扯，迫使Eggsy弓起身停止掙扎。Eggsy胸膛起伏深呼吸幾下，在Harry穩健雙手下冷靜下來。

　　「這就對了，Eggsy。終於可以乖乖聽話了？我們就知道你做得到。」Harry說，開始讓手指往Eggsy黏滑的後庭抽送，每下推進都擦過他的前列腺。

　　「對、對，兩位先生。」Eggsy喘著粗氣答道。「噢，求你了。」

　　「我不知道。」Harry低哼，他語氣平靜，若有所思，即便手指節奏加快。「你覺得你今天的表現值得射嗎？」

　　「是、是的。」Eggsy磕磕巴巴道，「我的意思是，啊——我知道我的表現不完美。我可以做得更好，噢噢，下次會更好的真的。讓我射吧求你了，兩位先生？求求你？」

　　他們一起玩過這麼多次後，若說Eggsy有什麼進步，就是他的乞求變得有說服力。「讓他射吧。」Merlin說，他的聲音在Harry耳邊沙啞響起，「不過只用手指。」

　　「嗯，如果你認為你應得，Eggsy，你可以就這樣射出來。」Harry說，感覺到Eggsy全身一陣劇烈哆嗦。

　　「謝、謝謝你，兩位先生！」Eggsy大聲呻吟出來。

　　Harry感覺得到Eggsy終於放鬆身體，釋放自己。不再繃緊，他顫顫巍巍深深吸了口氣，總算沉浸於Harry手指帶來的快感而非苦苦堅持。他一小下小下擺動迎向Harry的手，確保Harry手指每次都撞上他正確的一點。

　　「射吧，Eggsy。」Harry指示道，手指牢牢擦過Eggsy的前列腺。Eggsy呻吟，後庭收縮，開始全身發抖。Harry全程緊緊按著他，手指仍然淺淺探進Eggsy體內，高潮過程刺激他，又緩緩抽出。

　　只有當Eggsy喘著粗氣說出「謝謝你，兩位先生。」Harry才停手。他滑出手指，然後解下Eggsy手腕、腳踝的手銬，放到一邊去，才讓Eggsy翻成躺著的姿勢，把枕頭墊到他頭下。Eggsy仍然呼吸粗重，臉頰潮紅，時不時渾身哆嗦。Harry拉過椅子坐下來，雙腿交叉，觀察了Eggsy好一段時間。

　　「操。」Eggsy最終嘆了口氣，雙手揉了揉臉。

　　「我可以視之為『好』？」Harry問，看著Eggsy緩緩坐起身，舒展雙臂往背後掰了掰。

　　「是的。」Eggsy咧嘴一笑。「是Merlin的主意？」

　　Harry低哼一聲肯定答案。「你喜歡嗎？還是不？」

　　「他媽的愛死了。」Eggsy笑容滿面，對著其中一個鏡頭眨了眨。「有Merlin在真好，Harry，因為你對我太心軟了。你知道我不會崩潰，對吧？」Eggsy問，跪到Harry腳下，頭枕上他膝蓋。

　　Harry手指穿過Eggsy的髮絲。「我當然知道，甜心。我只是想確保你樂意接受。我不想逼得你太緊。」

　　Eggsy笑了，在Harry溫柔觸碰下放鬆。「你擔心太多啦，Harry。」

　　「我擔心是因為我非常在意你。我只想給你你想要的，Eggsy，不逼做你不願做的事。」

　　「我知道，Harry。你是沒錯。來吧，我想洗個澡，然後我想和你和Merlin陪我躺在床上直到我睡著為止，好嗎？」

　　「不過，得是你去將埋頭剪輯錄像的他撬過來了。上帝都知道他不會聽我的。」Harry說，故意大聲說道，希望Merlin收到信息。

　　Eggsy笑著一瘸一拐站起來，頓了頓，在Harry唇上印下輕吻。「好吧，我去找他，但你最好放好洗澡水鋪好床單等著我們。」

　　「當然。」Harry微微一笑，看著Eggsy赤裸裸溜出房間，思忖自己怎能如此幸運。


End file.
